


Magic Works In Mysterious Ways

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Again pretty accidental), (He actually chooses it so no accident there), (It was accidental), And lots of domestic situations, And the creation of kids using magic, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Fluff, ImagineTonyandBucky Prompt Fill, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, it's just cute okay?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Тони понятия не имеет, с какой стати вызвался заботиться о магически созданной копии Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Во-первых, парень убил его родителей, будь то даже при смягчающих обстоятельствах. Во-вторых, копия является мальчиком двух-трех лет и Тони знает, что, весьма вероятно, он наименее подходящий человек, чтоб присматривать за маленьким ребенком. Несмотря на свои опасения, Тони готов попытаться и нужно совсем немного времени, чтоб целиком и полностью привязаться к малышу. Кто знал, что быть родителем настолько чудесно?Конечно же, это лишь вопрос времени, когда ж наконец объявится Барнс, делая робкие, но искренние попытки познакомиться с малышом. Тони ловит себя на том, что проводит все больше и больше времени в компании Барнса, и он ни капельки не удивлен, когда их и без того нелегкие отношения усложняются еще больше.Тони влюбляется.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 97





	Magic Works In Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic Works In Mysterious Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803672) by [Amethystina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina). 



Тони не мог бы сказать, почему это сделал. У него не было никакого опыта общения с детьми. Они были маленькими, невинными и хрупкими – уже нагоняющие ужас характеристики – и, изо всех людей в штабе Мстителей он, вполне возможно, последний человек, чтоб приглядывать за малышом. Просто, казалось, будто все остальные забыли о ребенке, о котором шла речь.

Маленький мальчик стоял там, большими голубыми глазами взирая на взрослых, возвышавшихся над ним, очевидно не знающий, где он, как сюда попал или почему все вопят.

Тони почувствовал прилив воспоминаний – с острыми словами разочарования и пронизанным запахом виски дыханием, но быстро оттолкнул их прочь. Он узнал выражение мальчика – едва прикрытый страх, спрятанный под маской пустоты, на таком юном личике. Тони знал, что это вопрос времени, когда эти маленькие плечи начнут дрожать от сдерживаемых рыданий, и он сомневался, что сможет просто стоять и смотреть, как это происходит.

Тони бросился вперед раньше, чем успел подумать.

Он прихватил плед с ближайшего дивана и обошел Уилсона со Стрэнджем, направившись к ребенку. Когда он присел, эти большие, невинные глаза пересеклись с его, и Тони сглотнул, когда увидел ужас на лице мальчика.

– Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, – прошептал он, надеясь успокоить бедолагу. – Иди сюда, – Тони осторожно потянулся и обернул плед вокруг голых плеч ребенка, почувствовав облегчение, когда ребенок не начал драться или кричать.

Малыш смотрел пристально, и в его взгляде был почти пугающий интеллект, но вместе с ним и ранимость. Глаза ребенка были полны слез, и Тони сомневался, что он подходящий человек, чтобы иметь дело с тем, что последует дальше, но, казалось, он единственный, кто хотел попробовать. Громкий разговор вокруг них оборвался, но Тони проигнорировал это, предпочтя сосредоточится на маленьком мальчике. На вид ему было года два, не больше.

– Все хорошо, – мягко произнес Тони, становясь на колени. Он подтянул плед потуже вокруг дрожащих плеч, стараясь не показывать свое волнение. То, как ребенок смотрел на него – молча и несчастно – совсем не помогало.

Затем без всяких предисловий ребенок сломался.

Его личико исказилось, губы затряслись, и Тони без промедлений сгреб его в объятия с пледом вместе. Тони первый согласился бы, что понятия не имеет, что делает, но малышу, похоже, было все равно. Он сжался в чужих руках, как будто пытался сделаться как можно меньше, и уткнулся лицом в шею Тони. Тони прошила боль, когда ребенок задрожал, задыхаясь от рыданий, и он нерешительно погладил волосы мальчика, осторожно покачивая его.

Никогда прежде Тони не держал что-то настолько невероятно ценное и ужасающе хрупкое одновременно.

Когда Тони поднял взгляд, все пялились на него. Удивление на их лицах не слишком льстило, но как раз Тони не мог их обвинять; он не лучший выбор, когда речь идет об утешении ребенка.

Стив обеспокоено хмурился, все еще наполовину повернувшись к Стрэнджу, очевидно остановившись на середине жаркой дискуссии. Наташа благоразумно стояла в паре метров от них, скрестив руки на груди, но смотрела как-то менее осуждающе, чем Уилсон. Тот, казалось, взвешивал, стоит ли вырвать младенца из рук Тони.

Барнс не смотрел на них вообще, по-видимому, слишком очарованный полом.

Всплеск гнева поднял Тони, все еще баюкающего ребенка, на ноги. Если бы Стив, Барнс и Стрэндж не решили, что экспериментировать с гребаной магией – это хорошая идея, ничего бы из этого не случилось. Даже со скидкой на то, что Барнс выглядел оцепеневшим и позеленелым с того самого момента, как маленький мальчик материализовался в их гостиной, но и он не сделал ничего, чтобы успокоить дезориентированного малыша.

Стив уставился на Тони с твердым, но заранее миротворческим выражением. Тони почувствовал, что бравый капитан собирается что-то сказать – наверняка что-то дурацкое, зная Стива, так что разразился первым:

– Я говорил вам, что магия – это плохая идея, – отрезал он, сверкнув глазами на трех ответственных за это мужчин. Барнс единственный выглядел стушевавшимся, и Тони скрежетнул зубами от очередного приступа негодования.

Стив очевидно хотел как лучше. Тони к этому времени полностью усвоил, что нет ничего, чего Стив бы не сделал для своего лучшего друга – что все еще причиняло боль, спасибо вам большое, но Тони не доверял Стрэнджу, на него нельзя полагаться. И он, безусловно, не доверял магии.

– Мы не знали, что это случится, – сказал Стив, делая шаг к Тони и мальчику.

Как это ни странно, но Тони почувствовал прилив желания защищать, который инстинктивно заставил его сжать объятия крепче. Стив не был врагом – Тони знал это всегда, даже в Сибири, но это не значило, что он не был угрозой. Маленькие, пухленькие пальчики отчаянно сжали ткань его грязной футболки, его воротник промок от слез, и Тони знал, что не отдаст мальчика. Даже если потребует Стив.

Тони прекрасно осознавал, как это нелепо – у него не было никаких прав на этого ребенка. Если на то пошло, мальчик принадлежал Барнсу и, как следствие, Стиву, но они как раз и доказали, что не заслуживают доверия.

– Он должен был знать, – огрызнулся Тони, кивнув на Стрэнджа, который рассматривал Тони с ребенком нечитаемым взглядом.

– Все можно поправить, – начал Стрэндж, – мы только…

– Не стоит, – перебил Тони, аккуратно поднимая мальчика повыше, чтобы обхватить безопаснее. Он посмотрел на Барнса, но тот все еще пялился в пол с откровенно впечатляющей решительностью, так что взгляд Тони взамен устремился к Стиву. – Когда перестанете орать друг на друга, найдете нас в мастерской.

Стив выглядел так, будто хотел запротестовать, но Тони не дал ему шанса. Без лишних слов, он повернулся на пятках и покинул комнату с крошечной, двухлетней версией Джеймса Барнса на руках.

Положа руку на сердце, Тони не мог обвинять Стива и Барнса за попытку сделать все мыслимое, чтоб помочь выздоровлению Барнса. Идея магически отделить Барнса от его программирования Зимнего Солдата звучала чудесно в теории, но какое-либо мгновенное исправление чего-то настолько сложного – это почти всегда слишком хорошо, чтоб быть правдой.

Тони был против с самого начала. Он предлагал МОРГ как более разумную, научно обоснованную альтернативу, но, к сожалению, у Стива и Барнса не было причин слушать его. Тони был далек к вопросу излечения Барнса, в основном потому, что весьма мало контактировал с Барнсом вообще.

После Сибири это казалось верным решением.

Если честно, со стороны Тони враждебность довольно быстро исчерпалась, вместо нее осталось только глубокое ощущение предательства, хотя Барнс и не был в ответе за это. В конце концов, Тони гораздо сильнее расстраивало то, что делал Стив – годами скрывал от него правду, говоря себе, что это на благо Тони, когда очевидно, что Стив хотел защитить себя и Барнса.

Независимо от предательства Стива, Тони прекрасно знал, что Барнс не может нести ответственность за то, что делал в те годы. Парня пытали, промыли ему мозги и принудили совершать преступления, да и сейчас он казался настолько замученным совестью, что шугался почти каждого вокруг себя, кроме Стива и, на удивление, Наташи. В свои хорошие дни Барнс еще любил попререкаться с Уилсоном, но в целом он был печальным, одиноким человеком, придавленным своей виной достаточно, чтоб Тони не чувствовал, что следует добавить еще.

Кто-кто, а он понимал, каково иметь прошлое, которое отчаянно хочешь переписать.

Несмотря на то, что он простил Барнса месяцы назад, он никогда не говорил эти слова вслух. Он делал вид, что медлит потому, что страшно занят то переписыванием Соглашений во что-нибудь удобоваримое для Стива, то сражаясь с юридическими трудностями и бумажной волокитой за то, чтобы сбежавших Мстителей – и Барнса – оправдали. Но, по правде говоря, он просто слишком трусил. Простить Барнса значило, вероятно, что он должен простить и Стива тоже, а он сомневался, что способен на это прямо сейчас.

Предательство было все еще гниющей раной, глубокой и незаживающей.

Все же Тони не имел ничего против Барнса как человека, даже если их взаимодействие и варьировалось от неловкого до несуществующего. Тони присутствовал в его повседневной жизни только в качестве механика. Даже еще раньше, чем Стиву и его шайке сбежавших супергероев было позволено вернуться в Штаты, Тони начал разрабатывать новую руку для Барнса. Он делал ее по большей части из-за вины – ему все еще было стыдно за то, как он отреагировал в Сибири, но Тони не был уверен, даже примет ли Барнс новую и усовершенствованную руку за невысказанные извинения, которыми она была.

В общем и целом, Барнсу, казалось, было неуютно в присутствии Тони. В силу этого Тони решил держаться подальше, если только дело не касалось обслуживания руки Баки.

Так что Тони понимал, почему Стиву и Барнсу не пришелся его совет по душе – он довольно слабо понимал ситуацию. Тот факт, что большинство аргументов Тони начинались с «магии не существует», наверное, тоже не помог.

К его разочарованию, магия существовала, и доказательство тому сейчас сидело на верстаке Тони, с любопытством изучая одну из отверток. Инструмент был далек от безопасной игрушки для ребенка, но даже спустя десять минут с мальчиком, Тони уже мог сказать, что тот был совсем не таким, как другие дети. Тони предположил, что в этом есть смысл. Малыш был – если заклинание Стрэнджа сработало правильно – сущностью Зимнего Солдата, отделенной от Барнса и, как ни странно, превращенной в собственную личность. И хотя Зимнего Солдата можно было назвать разными вещами, но нормальным – точно нет.

Часть Тони ждала момент, когда мальчик попытается загнать отвертку ему в руку или еще что такое же жестокое, но пока что этого не случилось. Мальчик просто сидел молча, блуждая глазами по чудесам мастерской Тони, но не тянулся ни к чему. Он был серьезным ребенком, а сейчас, перестав плакать, выглядел почти до жуткого безэмоциональным, что только усугублялось тем, что он еще не сказал ни слова. Плед до сих пор был обернут вокруг его плеч, свешиваясь с края верстака.

– Пятница, – позвал Тони, привлекая внимание и ИИ, и мальчика. – Найди ему какую-нибудь одежду, сможешь?

– Будет сделано, босс, – откликнулась Пятница.

Мальчик закинул голову, изучая потолок, будто пытался понять, откуда доносится голос. Он не казался напуганным, просто любопытным.

– Это Пятница, – объяснил Тони, улыбнувшись, когда мальчик посмотрел на него. – Она ИИ. Компьютерная система, которую я создал, – Тони понятия не имел, как много двухлетний мог понять, так что сказал как есть. Он мог положиться только на собственный опыт, а ему говорили, что он был весьма необычным ребенком.

Впрочем, как и миниатюрный Зимний Солдат, – предположил он.

Не то чтобы малыш выглядел, как Зимний Солдат. У него были обе руки, например, и хотя у него было менее эмоциональное лицо, чем у среднестатистического ребенка, он не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь опасным с его большими, голубыми глазами и копной темно-русых волос. Он на самом-то деле был совершенно очаровательным.

Тони оперся бедром на верстак, наблюдая за маленьким человеком, за которого каким-то образом умудрился взять ответственность. Он ведь действительно не думал об этом. Что он понимает в заботе о ребенке?

– Ты голоден? – спросил Тони. Детям надо есть, верно?

Мальчик покачал головой, уже вернувшись к своему инспектированию отвертки. Тони не был уверен, стоит ли ему оскорбиться, ведь он очевидно был менее интересным, чем неодушевленный предмет, но он и сам же как ребенок – не ему осуждать.

– Ты скажешь мне, когда проголодаешься, да?

В этот раз Тони получил кивок. Будет ли безответственным оставить его так? Ребенок, казалось, не слишком нуждался в чем-либо, довольный игрой с инструментами Тони. Должен ли Тони поиграть с ним? Поговорить с ним?

Как ухаживают за маленьким ребенком?

Тони поднял экран взмахом запястья. Хоть Пятница уже подыскивала одежду для крошки, им нужно было еще много других вещей, чтоб позаботиться о ребенке. Тони представления не имел, что именно – эта область знаний была ему далекой, но для такого и создали Интернет.

– Хорошо, Пятница, – произнес Тони, дублируя экран, – давай составим список. Нет, два списка. Вещи, которые надо купить, и какие изменения нам надо сделать повсюду.

– Изменения, босс? – переспросила Пятница.

– Безопасность для ребенка, Пятница. Судя по тому, как маленький Зимний увлечен отверткой, нам лучше перестраховаться перед тем, как он попытается засунуть ее в розетку, – Тони уже водил пальцами по экрану, поднимая сайт за сайтом, обещающие рассказать ему, что надо ребенку для здорового, счастливого воспитания.

– Уже работаю над этим, – отозвалась Пятница.

Тони улыбнулся, бросив быстрый взгляд на ребенка прежде, чем вернуться к экранам.

– Начнем с предметов первой необходимости…

Это заняло больше четырех часов, пока Стив соизволил нанести визит в мастерскую Тони. Тем временем Зима немного вздремнул, перекусил из мини-холодильника и сейчас расхаживал в одной из футболок Тони в ожидании какой-нибудь настоящей одежды. Экспресс-доставку в штаб Мстителей, очевидно, сложно организовать из-за всех проверок безопасности.

Не то чтобы Зима казался сильно против носить одежку настолько большую, что ее можно было считать платьем. Тони пытался найти самую маленькую футболку, но Зима все равно утопал в ней, а воротник был достаточно широким, чтоб почти соскользнуть с плеч.

С положительной стороны, Зима в гигантской футболке AC/DC был невероятно симпатичным.

Стив выглядел слегка настороженным, приближаясь к верстаку, на котором сидел Зима. Малыш рисовал на Старк-планшете, который вручил ему Тони, внезапно осознав, что у него нет бумаги в мастерской. Она – вместе с цветными карандашами – тут же стала одним из пунктов большущего списка вещей, который они с Пятницей успели составить.

– Как он? – спросил Стив, понизив голос, когда подошел к Тони. Его глаза замерли на мальчике, хотя и с чем-то мягким, но мучительным во взгляде.

Тони поднял бровь.

– Спроси его самого.

Стив не стал. Вместо этого он рассматривал мальчика, будто пытался найти схожесть между ним и взрослым Барнсом, которого он хорошо знал. Кое-что было: глаза, цвет волос, форма носа, но остальное, наверное, проявилось бы через пару лет. В основном, Зима на вид был, как нормальный ребенок, даже если трудно сказать, что происходило в его голове.

– Он выглядит таким… невинным, – произнес Стив. Он, может, говорил сам с собой, но Тони не мог не ответить.

– Потому что так и есть, – хотя Тони не знал наверняка – ребенок был конденсированной версией Зимнего Солдата, в конечном счете, сжатой в крошечную, прелестную форму, но будь он проклят, если позволит Стиву обращаться с Зимним, как с угрозой.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, будто собирался с силами.

– Доктор Стрэндж осмотрел Баки. Заклинание было удачным. Программирование удалено, но он не уверен, почему, но… – Они оба смотрели, как мальчик блаженно сосредоточился на рисовании, чертя указательными пальчиками кривые линии на экране планшета. – Это был неожиданный побочный эффект.

Тони сжал губы.

– Ладно, сейчас мы можем сделать не так уж много.

В мастерской повисла тяжелая тишина, заставив что-то темное и страшное свернуться в груди Тони – такой сильный страх, что его можно было ощутить на вкус на корне языка.

– Что? – потребовал он, не пытаясь сдержать резкость в голосе.

Плечи Стива были напряжены, челюсти сжаты.

– Стрендж может удалить…

– Нет, категорически нет, – запротестовал Тони в полном ужасе. – Ты серьезно? Он всего лишь ребенок! Ты не можешь…

– Тони, – строго начал Стив – с предупреждающим намеком. Тони замолк, но не отвел свирепый взгляд. Стив, как и всегда, даже не вздрогнул. – Стрэндж сказал, что может, но я не говорил, что одобряю эту идею, – взгляд Стива снова скользнул к Зиме. – В конце концов, это выбор Баки.

Как бы больно Тони не было это признавать, но Стив, вероятно, был прав. Зима, в сущности, был частью Барнса, появившийся в форме ребенка с его внешностью. Если кто-то и имел право решать, что случится с малышом, то это Барнс.

– И что Барнс говорит насчет этого? – спросил Тони, скрещивая руки на груди. Он знал, что излишне агрессивен, но ничего не мог поделать. Мысль о том, что Зиму ликвидируют, вызывала у него приступ тошноты.

Стив вздохнул, в его взгляде блеснуло беспокойство. 

– Он еще ничего не сказал – о мальчике, по крайней мере. Я думаю, он все еще шокирован. Или на этапе отрицания.

Тони сдержал едкий комментарий уже на кончике языка, зная, что это приведет к ненужной склоке. Его со Стивом отношения оставались неизменно напряженными – в основном из-за крутого нрава Тони и его неспособности прощать, но он не хотел все осложнять, если можно без этого обойтись.

– Ладно, я тем временем позабочусь о Зиме, – предложил Тони, зная что кто-нибудь должен. Он сейчас не был активным членом команды, так что, очевидно, имел больше времени, чем остальные.

Стив нахмурился.

– Зиме?

– Ага, – просто отозвался Тони. – Это же его имя.

– Ты назвал его, – это не было вопросом, и Тони было трудно понять, неодобрение в голосе Стива или удивление.

– Кто-то же должен был, – Тони пожал плечами прежде, чем вернуться к экранам. – Я подумал, нам не нужен еще один Джеймс, а Баки Младший – это просто смешно.

Между ними повисло молчание, и Тони тщательно избегал смотреть на Стива. Рана была все еще свежа и болела, и находиться рядом со Стивом было тяжелее, чем Тони мог признать. Слишком часто он чувствовал порыв узнать, почему дружба с ним стоила меньше, чем с Барнсом. Или как Стив мог бросить Тони в Сибири, даже не оглянувшись.

Впрочем, Тони был в курсе, что ему не понравятся ответы, так что никогда не спрашивал.

Он знал, что должен простить Стива в конце концов – это было неизбежно на самом-то деле, но явно не сейчас.

– Ты уверен насчет этого, Тони? – спросил Стив спокойным, осторожным тоном, который использовал, когда думал, что что бы он ни сказал, это огорчит Тони или вызовет спор.

Даже в свои лучшие дни Тони считал этот тон зубодробительно раздражающим.

Ответ был на кончике языка Тони – острый, саркастический комментарий, предназначенный причинить боль, но на глаза попался Зима. Мальчик смотрел на него, будто почувствовав перемену в атмосфере – тяжесть разочарования Тони и его постоянную борьбу с гневом и раненной гордостью. Зима не сделал ничего, но Тони почувствовал, как что-то внутри него все равно успокаивается. Как бы сильно Тони не хотел оскорбить Стива, он отказывался делать это перед Зимой.

Ребенок не должен такого видеть.

– Я уверен, – ответил Тони поэтому невозмутимым голосом, за исключением намека на грубость, который все же не смог сгладить. Он бросил взгляд через плечо, пересекаясь с глазами Стива. – Барнсу нужно какое-то время, верно? Подумать, что он хочет сделать, – Тони пожал плечами. – Если он не желает видеть ребенка, кто лучше меня позаботится о нем? У меня нет привычки ошиваться рядом с Барнсом.

Стив колебался, и Тони не мог не спросить себя, было ли это вопросом доверия. Возможно, Стив не думал, что может положиться на Тони насчет заботы о по сути миниатюрной версии его лучшего друга?

Тем самым лучшим другом, который убил родителей Тони.

– Я не наврежу ему, – оборонительно произнес Тони, живот сжался от самого лишь упоминания. Неужели Стив действительно думал, что он способен причинить зло невинному ребенку?

– Что? – моргнул Стив. – Нет, конечно же, нет. Я не… – Он закрыл глаза и выдохнул, его напряженные плечи поникли. 

Стив внезапно выглядел более изнуренным, чем за все последние месяцы. Тони даже не помнил, когда в последний раз видел, чтобы тот отпускал себя рядом с ним. Может, когда-то до Альтрона?

– Я знаю, что ты не навредишь, Тони, – продолжил Стив усталым голосом. – Я больше переживал о тебе.

– Обо мне? – Тони не смог сдержать удивление. Был и трепет восторга от мысли, что Стиву не все равно, и Тони почувствовал себя соответствующе жалким из-за этого.

Стив указал рукой на Зиму.

– Он физическое воплощение того, что убило твоих родителей. Это… Ты в порядке с этим?

По правде сказать, Тони еще даже не думал об этом. Он знал, что программирование Зимнего Солдата отделено от Джеймса Барнса, но он не осознавал, что это маленькое дитя было повинно – больше, чем Барнс – в смерти его родителей. Это просто не укладывалось в голове.

Зима все еще смотрел на Тони большими, невинными глазами и с серьезным выражением лица. Не было никакой злобы во взгляде Зимы – ничего, что могло бы натолкнуть на мысль, что это безжалостный ассасин, положивший неисчислимое количество людей за прошлые семьдесят лет. Он не выглядел опасным и он определенно не казался злом.

Тони с трудом вдохнул, его горло сжало, а сердце забилось в груди.

Возможно, Зима как раз и был тем, кем выглядел – любопытным ребенком, восторженным миром и его многочисленными чудесами. Кто знает, что он помнил или кем он станет, когда вырастет. Может быть, отделенный от разума Барнса, он прекратил быть Зимним Солдатом и стал чем-то совершенно другим – своей собственной личностью.

Без всяких слов мальчик оттолкнул планшет в сторону. Тони наблюдал в тишине, как Зима целенаправленно пополз по верстаку, остановившись прямо перед Тони. И поднял ручки, потянувшись к нему.

Тони выдохнул, не обратив внимания, что вообще задерживал дыхание, и поднял мальчика со станка, как его и попросили. Зима вцепился в него, и было сложно сказать, кому же от этого лучше – Тони или Зиме, хотя наверное первому. Держать ребенка было на удивление успокаивающе, и Тони наконец смог сглотнуть болезненный комок в горле.

Стив все еще молчал, вероятно, ожидая ответа Тони.

– Я простил Барнса несколько месяцев назад, – заговорил Тони хриплым голосом. – И я не собираюсь обвинять этого ребенка в том, что случилось. Гидра была тем, что убило моих родителей – не Барнс и не Зима, – он сглотнул, глядя на Стива. – Я буду в порядке. 

Стив, казалось, хотел потянуться к Тони, но удержался по той или иной причине. Впрочем, его взгляд стал мягче, и напряженность утекла с его плеч.

– Это хорошо, – произнес он. Стив взглянул на Зиму, чье личико снова уткнулось Тони в шею. – Дашь мне знать, если нужна будет помощь, ладно?

Тони кивнул, его рука гладила спину Зимы движением скорее инстинктивным, чем обдуманным.

– Удачи с Барнсом, – криво улыбнулся Тони. – Я думаю, она тебе понадобится.

Стив вздохнул, его ответная улыбка была такой слабой, что ее вообще почти нельзя было признать улыбкой.

– Да, – отозвался он, – спасибо.

Заботиться о ребенке был так же сложно, как Тони и думал, а все же он знал, что еще легко отделался в силу того, что Зима во многих смыслах был старше своего предполагаемого возраста.

Пятница была просто находкой. Без ее напоминаний Тони переживал бы, что может забыть покормить ребенка, хоть теперь он проводил больше времени за организацией своего графика, чем за все годы ранее.

Некоторые занятия были проще остальных – к примеру, приемы пищи и короткий дневной сон. Зима самостоятельно справлялся с первым, если Тони давал ему еду в соответствующей посуде, а перерыв на сон вообще не требовал включения Тони. Тот факт, что Зима предпочитал спать на верстаке Тони, свернувшись калачиком в парочке подушек и одеяле, был, наверное, немного странным, но и успокаивающим. Тони не приходилось далеко ходить, чтобы удостовериться, что Зима здесь, мирно спящий.

Зима гораздо меньше наслаждался купанием. Опять же, Тони был честно уверен, что с Зимой и вполовину не так сложно, как должно быть с нормальным ребенком, но это отнюдь не значило, что ему доводилось легко. В первый раз, когда Тони попытался его помыть, кончилось тем, что они оба были полностью мокрыми, а Зима едва ли стал чище.

К счастью, насколько Тони мог судить, нежелание Зимы было больше связано с неугомонностью, чем неприязнью к воде – борьба с фобией заняла бы значительное количество времени и планирования. В этот раз, тем не менее, проблема разрешилась чем-то таким простым, как кубик Рубика. Пока у Зимы было чем играть, он не имел ничего против купания.

Из всех пунктов в их графике хуже всего были ночи. Не потому, что Зима суетился – в первую ночь было до смешного легко укласть его, такого уставшего, спать, но из-за кошмаров.

Пока Зима не получил собственную комнату, Тони посчитал правильным позволить малышу спать с ним в кровати, поскольку места было предостаточно с тех пор, как он больше не делил ее с Пеппер. Так что он взял ребенка с собой в постель и уверился, что тот крепко спит, прежде чем вернуться в мастерскую позаниматься кое-какой работой, отдав Пятнице распоряжение не сводить взгляд с мальчика. Не прошло и часа, как Тони мчался на всех парах назад в спальню и утешал Зиму после страшного сна.

Быть вынужденным слушать беспомощные рыдания Зимы почти разбивало Тони сердце – особенно когда оказалось, что кошмары бывали у того с завидной регулярностью.

После той первой ночи Тони взял себе за привычку оставаться с Зимой после того, как дочитаны все сказки на ночь и ребенок засыпал. Тони часто брал с собой работу, устраиваясь опершись на изголовье кровати с планшетом на коленях. В иной раз он вырубался вскоре после Зимы, но всегда просыпался, как только начинались плохие сны, и делал все, что в его силах, лишь бы утешить.

Из-за этих кошмаров Тони задавался вопросом, как много Зима помнит о своем прошлом.

Хоть он и был серьезным ребенком, Зима не выглядел несчастливым. Барнс все еще очевидно для всех переживал вину, но Зиму, казалось, не беспокоила такая проблема. Возможно, у него не было воспоминаний обо всех смертях, причиной которых он являлся, пока был частью Барнса, или, может, они выныривали только по ночам.

Но с воспоминаниями или без, Зима явно был довольно необычным ребенком.

Он редко устраивал истерики, например, и вместо этого показывал свое недовольство плоским взглядом и угрюмым молчанием, мало чем отличаясь от Барнса в его плохие дни. Однажды, когда Тони попытался заставить его есть брокколи, дошло до того, что Зима зарычал, что было скорее мило, чем угрожающе.

По наблюдениям Тони, Зима понимал больше, чем должен средний двухлетний ребенок. Он, как и большинство детей, нуждался в защите и руководстве – не говоря уже о том, каким невероятно капризным он становился без дневного сна, но в то же время на удивление независимым и смекалистым. К примеру, у него был впечатляюще большой словарный запас, даже если он редко говорил. Он предпочитал просто кивать, трясти головой или указывать пальцем на то, что хотел – по большей части на Тони.

Несмотря на свою зрелость, Зима все еще был ребенком – любящим внимание и физический контакт. Зиме нравилось, когда о нем заботились и баловали, и всегда жался ближе к Тони по ночам, цепляясь пальчиками за футболку, в которой спал Тони.

Тем не менее, Зима был осторожен в своих привязанностях и становился довольно робким в присутствии других Мстителей. Он предпочитал прятаться за ногами Тони или утыкаться лицом Тони в шею, пока кто-то чужой ходил поблизости. Единственным, кому удалось вытянуть из него пару ответов, был, что неудивительно, Стив, но Зиме явно больше нравился Тони.

Тони соврал бы, если бы сказал, что от этого его душа не ликовала, хоть самую чуточку. Быть любимым кем-то настолько безусловно вызывало зависимость, и Тони постоянно приходилось напоминать себе не избаловать Зиму донельзя в свою очередь.

Он подозревал, что дал маху в этом, по крайней мере, когда шла речь об уделении внимания Зиме. Тони привык носить Зиму на бедре, пока работал, и во время встреч Зима сидел на полу рядом с его креслом, рисуя или играя во что-нибудь простое на Старк-планшете. 

Спустя неделю все достигло той стадии, когда Тони улыбался от одного взгляда на малыша, а смех Зимы – редкость сам по себе – почти заставлял грудь Тони взрываться от радости. В какой-то момент Тони решил игнорировать то, откуда Зима появился. Это не казалось важным, когда были игры, чтобы скоротать время, разнообразие сказок на ночь, которые нужно прочитать все, и множество крепких, искренних объятий, чтобы разделить только на двоих.

Конечно, были моменты, когда Зима испытывал терпение Тони. Например, когда спрятал свою обувь, потому что ему больше по душе ходить босиком, или когда отказывался есть все, что хоть отдаленно похоже на овощи, но хорошие случаи значительно перевешивали эти.

Тони, при всей своей нелюбви к детям, был счастливее, чем за долгое время, и все благодаря Зиме. Тони нравилось заботиться о ребенке, и в один момент он понял, что достаточно неплох в этом. Зима выглядел довольным, во всяком случае, и это все, что имело значение.

Тони настолько затянула его с Зимой рутина к этому времени, что он оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что Барнсу вздумается выйти на сцену, даже если Тони должен был этого ожидать.

Все-таки жить в блаженном неведенье можно очень долго.

Одной из причин, по которой Тони решил игнорировать происхождение Зимы, был тот факт, что он не видел Барнса больше двух недель. С тех самых пор, как Зима свалился на них, бывший Зимний Солдат избегал Тони даже еще более решительно, чем обычно. Тони предполагал, что это из-за Зимы – Барнсу было неприятно видеть ребенка, так что он держался в стороне.

Несмотря на отсутствие Барнса, Тони приложил усилие спросить Стива, как у того дела, но ответ был далек от четкого.

Очевидно, освобождение от программирования Гидры помогло во многих отношениях, если верить Стиву. К примеру, у Барнса было меньше кошмаров – Тони не мог перестать думать, не забрал ли их Зима – и, похоже, ему значительно полегчало. Но он все еще тревожился одновременно из-за чувства вины и обрывочных воспоминаний, и, по-видимому, проводил большую часть своего времени, глядя в пространство. Барнс казался, по словам Стива, сбитым с толку, но увиливал от разговора, если Стив пытался узнать, в чем проблема.

Впрочем, могло быть и хуже, и Тони был искренне рад за Барнса. Учитывая, что парень пережил, он заслуживал перерыва. Что касается Тони, то Барнс мог потратить столько времени, сколько ему нужно, чтобы привыкнуть к существованию Зимы – чем дольше тот сторонился ребенка, тем дольше Тони оставался единственным, кто заботился о нем.

Все же, было неизбежным то, что пути Зимы и Барнса пересекутся – они ведь жили в одном здании – и когда это в конечном счете произошло, то оказалось во многих смыслах разочаровывающим.

Тони с Зимой перекусывали бананами на кухне (привычки питания Тони значительно улучшились с тех пор, как он занялся Зимой), что по большей части значило попытку заставить Зиму банан съесть, а не размазать по своему прелестному личику.

– Зима, солнышко, я знаю, что твоя координация оставляет желать лучшего, но еда должна оказаться в твоем рту, а не рядом, – ласково пожурил Тони, вытаскивая бумажные салфетки. Зима сидел на кухонной стойке, болтая ногами. – И я в курсе, что ты всего лишь пытаешься обхитрить меня, потому что прекрасно справлялся два дня назад.

Зима, наглый маленький негодник, только заулыбался, стуча пятками по шкафчику. В наказание Тони осторожно взял Зиму за подбородок и начал вытирать ему лицо, сдерживая хихиканье, когда тот негодующе сморщил нос и попытался вывернуться.

– Нет-нет, это то, что случается, когда ты… – Тони замолчал, когда Зима зацепенел и его взгляд метнулся к чему-то за плечом Тони.

Тони немедленно развернулся, к своему удивлению обнаружив зависшего Барнса посреди кухни. Он выглядел так же безэмоционально, как и Зима, они оба буравили друг друга оценивающим уровень угрозы взглядом, но Тони мог видеть намеки на напряжение в плечах Барнса. Даже так Тони знал, что Барнс зашел не по ошибке. Барнс должен был слышать их далеко за пределами кухни, а это значит, что он наконец решил встретиться лицом к лицу с ребенком.

– Барнс, – поздоровался Тони, стараясь игнорировать тревожное чувство в животе.

Тони получил медленный кивок в ответ, но внимание Барнса быстро вернулось к Зиме, который все еще смотрел со своей обычной пристальностью. Было тяжело сказать, что происходило в голове Зимы в тот момент. Он не выглядел враждебным, но в том, как он не отводил глаз от Барнса, явно была опаска. Может быть, Зима знал, что он и Барнс связаны теснее, чем когда-либо были два человека – они ведь по сути рождены одним разумом.

Когда Барнс не ответил и не подошел ближе, Тони решился сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки.

– Зима, – начал он, подождав, пока мальчик неохотно оторвет взгляд от Барнса, – заканчивай свой банан.

Зима украдкой бросил короткий взгляд на Барнса, прежде чем сделать то, что сказано – доесть банан аккуратными, маленькими кусочками. Тони фыркнул в ответ на внезапно улучшившуюся координацию Зимы и выбросил использованные салфетки.

Никто не проронил и слова. Зима был занят едой, а Барнс продолжал пялиться. Точно как и с Зимой, было сложно определить, о чем Барнс думал. Вероятно, пытался смириться со странностью быть в одной комнате со своей двухлетней копией, или, может, недоумевал, почему ранее упомянутый двухлетний он носил футболку с изображением шлема Железного Человека.

Никогда не говорите, что у Пятницы нет хорошего вкуса.

Повисшее молчание было настолько некомфортным, что Тони решил снова его нарушить.

– Он может учуять твой страх, знаешь, – произнес он, подбивая на диалог.

Последовала ошеломленная пауза.

– Что?

Тони оглянулся через плечо и криво улыбнулся. Барнс напрягся чуть сильнее, но все же был далек от загнанной, подавленной оболочки человека, которой был, впервые придя в штаб Мстителей. Извлечение программирования действительно помогло ему, дав столь нужное чувство безопасности и мир в голове.

– Зима, – уточнил Тони, – я не делал соответствующих тестов, но уверен, что его обоняние и слух усилены, как и у тебя. Хотя пока не на сверхуровне, наверное, придется подождать до полового созревания.

Барнс ничего не ответил, все еще выглядя опешившим. Тони с трудом заставил себя не закатить глаза. Пусть колебания Барнса и были понятны в какой-то мере, но у него было больше двух недель свыкнуться с существованием Зимы, он должен быть менее неловким.

– Хочешь банан? – предложил Тони, в основном чтобы нарушить тишину. Ну и может быть ему понравилось приводить Барнса в замешательство – Барнс, кажущийся удрученным, был лучше Барнса, выглядящего потерянным и испуганным. – У нас полдник.

– Банан? – Барнс повторил слово так, будто никогда раньше не слышал, или, может, предложение показалось ему настолько абсурдным.

В этот раз Тони таки закатил глаза.

– Да, банан.

Барнс пару секунд оставался без движения, вероятно, перед тем как наконец сделать шаг вперед. Он двигался с большой осторожностью, будто думал, что Тони и Зима могут испугаться и броситься наутек от одного слишком резкого движения. На самом деле это было даже мило.

Тони взял один из бананов со стойки и протянул Барнсу. К его разочарованию, Барнс только посмотрел на него, до сих пор колеблясь.

– Это ягода, а не бомба, – заметил Тони.

– Они странные на вкус, – пробормотал Барнс так тихо, что Тони почти не услышал. В любом случае он принял банан.

Тони нахмурился.

– Странные?

На короткое мгновение Барнс поднял глаза на него, но так же быстро отвел взгляд в сторону. Все же этого было достаточно, чтобы Тони увидел, как сильно Барнс нервничает. Тони не смог бы сказать, Барнс на пределе из-за его присутствия, или Зимы – может, из-за обоих, но почувствовал облегчение, пусть и самую малость. Как бы все не было неестественно между ними после Сибири, Тони все-таки не чувствовал желания совсем уж причинять Барнсу неудобства.

Они не были врагами, и не было причины защищаться.

– Другие, – обьяснил Барнс. – По сравнению с… – он неопределенно махнул рукой.

Прошла секунда, пока Тони дошло.

– Да уж. Банановое бедствие, – он глянул на корзинку с фруктами на стойке. – Ладно, могу предложить тебе яблоко, если ты предпочел бы.

Барнс покачал головой и начал очищать кожуру.

– С бананом все в порядке.

Зима наблюдал за разговором с откровенной тревогой, но не пытался вмешаться. Он, на удивление, не казался застенчивым в компании Барнса – в отличии от взаимодействия с другими Мстителями, но в его молчании было много осторожности. Он выглядел так, будто ждал, что Барнс создаст какую-нибудь проблему, и хотел быть начеку. 

Без сомнений, это был самый странный перекус в жизни Тони, но это само по себе отнюдь не плохо – просто немного неловко. Впрочем, это дало Тони надежду, потому что хоть Барнс и не сказал так, но он явно прикладывал усилия, чтобы провести время с Зимой, пусть и неуклюже. Тони надеялся, что это значит, что Барнс не собирается позволить Стрэнджу сделать то, что тот предлагал сделать с Зимой.

Уже только за это Тони мог смириться со странностями. Он даже удостоверился, что улыбнулся, когда Барнс поблагодарил его за банан и покинул комнату так же внезапно, как и зашел.

Тони перевел взгляд на Зиму, который смотрел на него с никакущим выражением лица.

– Да, знаю, – согласился Тони. – Он немного странный, но хочет как лучше.

Зима, казалось, размышлял над этим пару секунд, потом кивнул. Без лишних слов он поднял руки, требуя, чтоб его подняли.

– Хорошо, снежинка, пойдем назад в мастерскую, – скомандовал Тони, подхватывая Зиму со стойки. 

Он не смог удержаться и провел носом по щеке Зимы, ухмыльнувшись, когда малыш захихикал от щекотания его бородки. Тони завальсировал в сторону мастерской, и Зима взвизгнул от восторга, просияв и залившись смехом.

Тони все так же улыбался.

После этого Барнс показывался все чаще и чаще. Он, естественно, держался подальше от мастерской или личных комнат Тони, но всякий раз, когда Тони с Зимой бывали в общей зоне, он, казалось, появлялся из ниоткуда и всегда без предупреждения. Чаще всего Зима замечал Барнса гораздо раньше, чем мог Тони.

Все еще сложно было сказать, что эти двое думают друг о друге.

Зима улыбался в присутствии Барнса меньше, чем когда они с Тони были одни, но все же и не прятался. Он не делал ни единой попытки пообщаться с Барнсом, пока Тони не подталкивал его к этому. Тем не менее в конечном счете Зима быстро привык к наличию рядом Барнса.

Барнс, напротив, был более нерешителен. Он всегда держал дистанцию между собой и Зимой, но, казалось, из-за страха навредить Зиме, а не из-за собственного неудобства. Между тем, он всегда интересовался, чем бы ни занимался Зима, как будто искренне хотел узнать его. В первый раз, когда Зима показал Барнсу один из своих рисунков (по просьбе Тони), Барнс собрался с силами на маленькую, нерешительную улыбку. Тот факт, что он, вероятно, не смог бы сказать, что именно нарисовано, совершенно его не беспокоил.

Тони не знал, что думать о внезапном рвении Барнса к Зиме. Это хорошо, что он старается, но часть Тони не могла не задаваться вопросом, а вдруг Барнс собирается отнять у него Зиму. Тони понимал, что не должен так думать. Во-первых, Зима не вещь, чтоб его передавать из рук в руки, а во-вторых, ладно, у Тони все еще не было никакого права на этого ребенка. Это сейчас он был импровизированным опекуном Зимы, но никто не знал, сколько еще это продлится.

У Барнса была возможность положить этому конец.

Все же Тони не пытался ограничить совместное времяпровождение этих двоих. Он не имел права на такое, да и оба, Зима и Барнс, казалось, на самом деле получали удовольствие друг от друга, каким бы медленным ни был прогресс.

Шли дни, и Зима набрался достаточно уверенности, чтобы приглашать Барнса играть с ним, хоть и без многословия. Он просто протягивал строительный блок или цветной карандаш в сторону Барнса и, если тот принимал (что он всегда и делал), давал ему место на полу или диване, где сидел.

Это было, откровенно говоря, умилительно. Не только потому, что Тони выпадала возможность увидеть нагоняющего ужас первого Зимнего Солдата, рисующего с двухлетним малышом, но из-за одинаковых выражений сосредоточенности на их лицах. Тони не мог ничего поделать – его сердце екало, когда он видел, как выкладывался Барнс: как внимательно он слушает каждый раз, когда Зима чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы поболтать, и как подбадривает ребенка ласковой улыбкой и добрым словом.

Барнс относился к Зиме, как к младшему брату – просто не очень хорошо знакомому.

В мгновение ока для Барнса стало обычным делом каждый день проводить пару часов с Зимой и Тони. Как правило, Тони забирал бы Зиму назад в мастерскую после обеда, но сейчас он вместо того перебирался в гостиную, где к ним без исключений присоединялся Барнс.

Часть Тони немного тревожило разделять внимание Зимы с кем-нибудь еще, но все веб-сайты, которые прошерстил Тони, утверждали, что социальное взаимодействие предельно необходимо для развития ребенка. До сих пор Зима проводил большую часть времени с Тони, а такая изоляция – это плохо. Желательно, чтобы Тони попытался найти каких-нибудь детей того же возраста, чтобы Зима играл с ними, но это могло подождать, пока они на самом деле оформят для него документы.

Ну, или, может быть, Бартон вызовется одолжить одного из своих ребятишек.

Еще одним преимуществом Барнса было то, что у Тони появлялось больше пространства. Как бы он ни любил Зиму, маленький паршивец мог быть не на шутку требователен, и у Тони было не слишком много времени для себя с момента появления Зимы. Тони не сожалел о том, что взял на себя ответственность за Зиму, но не мог отрицать, что это здорово, когда кто-нибудь еще может присмотреть за ним хоть пару минут.

Тони не мог определить, когда начал доверить Барнсу насчет безопасности Зимы. Он все еще медлил со Стивом или остальными Мстителями, но казалось естественным оставлять Зиму под опеку Барнса. Может, потому что они были неразрывно связаны, пусть и с самого начала стало очевидным, что они разные люди – откровение одновременно удивительное и захватывающее.

Раньше Тони думал, что Зима клон Барнса, но дело обстояло иначе – по крайней мере, если отбросить физический аспект. Различия порой были трудноуловимыми, но Зима и Барнс были неоспоримо двумя разными людьми, которым нравились или нет разные вещи и вели они себя по-разному.

Несмотря на опасения Тони, что впустить Барнса значит разрушить их с Зимой бережно построенный мирок, оказалось, что ему с невероятной легкостью нашлось место. Тони по-прежнему был тем, кто занимался питанием, купанием и укладыванием спать, а Барнс в основном развлекал Зиму и присматривал за ним.

Все работало довольно неплохо, пусть, может, это немного неожиданно.

– Ты кажешься встревоженным чем-то.

Тони подпрыгнул, удивленно воззрившись на Барнса. Он как раз читал очередную жалобу на новые и улучшенные Соглашения, так что нельзя сказать, что он получал удовольствие. Впрочем, он сомневался, хочет ли, чтобы Барнс знал об этом.

– А тебе следует перестать подкрадываться к людям, – отчитал он, но без особого запала. В последний раз, когда Тони проверял, Барнс сидел рядышком с Зимой за кухонным столом, играя в одну из простых игр для развития памяти, купленных Пятницей. Каким-то образом Барнс незаметно подкрался к Тони, прислонившемуся к стойке и читающему с планшета.

Барнс не выглядел впечатленным комментарием Тони.

– Ты в порядке?

Тони задумался, искренне удивленный вопросом. Даже если они с Барнсом провели уйму времени на прошлой неделе, они в действительности не говорили друг с другом – по крайней мере, не о чем-то важном и, конечно, не о самочувствии. Он не думал, что Барнс заметит, и меньше всего хотел поднимать это в разговоре.

– В полном, – отозвался Тони на чистом рефлексе. Это не так уж далеко от истины. Он постарался смягчить свои слова: – Но спасибо за беспокойство.

Барнс пристально посмотрел на него – будто пытался сложить паззл, и Тони приложил все усилия, чтобы его поза осталась расслабленной. Он понятия не имел, что Барнс искал, но он явно к чему-то готовился.

Даст Бог, не к чему-то ужасному.

Барнс прочистил горло, опустил глаза в пол, прежде чем снова встретился взглядом с Тони. В последнее время он все чаще и чаще искал зрительный контакт, что было довольно хорошим изменением по сравнению с избеганием, которое он, похоже, предпочитал до появления на свет Зимы.

– Я подумал… – Барнс потер затылок, начав заново: – Или я хотел спросить… – Он замолчал, будто слова подвели его – или, может, его смелость, сложно сказать.

– Спрашивай, – подтолкнул Тони.

– Могу ли я помочь? – Барнс задал вопрос так осторожно, что Тони знал, что должен действовать аккуратно.

– Помочь?

Барнс кивнул.

– Да, с Зимой. Ну, знаешь, с кормлением, и укладыванием спать, и… остальным, – он пожал плечами, но это выглядело напряженно. – У меня когда-то были сестры – младшие сестры, так что не то чтобы я не знаю, как это делать.

Первой реакцией Тони было наотрез отказаться, но он знал, что в нем говорят защитные инстинкты – вместе с долей собственничества, что откровенно нездорово. Вместо этого он заставил себя рационально рассмотреть предложение и согласился, что это значительно помогло бы. Тони с трудом управлял своим временем, особенно сейчас, когда он не мог проводить много времени в мастерской из-за встреч с Барнсом, чтоб тот поиграл с малышом.

Возможно, разделить ответственность было бы не так уж плохо. Барнс доказал, что искренне заботится о Зиме, даже если иногда он кажется немного робким. Тони сглотнул горькую от страха слюну – мысль потерять Зиму была ужасающей – и решил в кои-то веки побыть взрослым. Ради Зимы, если больше ничего нет.

– Конечно. Я не против помощи.

Барнс моргнул, выглядя так, будто ожидал, что его просьбу отвергнут. Достаточно скоро удивление сменилось восторгом, хоть и осторожным и немного приглушенным.

– Скоро его укладывать спать, верно? – спросил Баки. Он явно хотел приступить прямо сейчас.

Тони улыбнулся и отложил планшет – Соглашения могут подождать еще час или два.

– Как насчет того, чтоб я показал тебе, как все бывает обычно, и ты сделаешь это завтра?

Барнс кивнул и оглянулся на Зиму. Его взгляд был нежным, как и улыбка, и было что-то болезненно обнадеженное в его выражении лица. Тони видел, как много уязвимости в линии его плеч и напряженности возле глаз, но Барнс все еще выглядел человеком, который наконец начал исцеляться, пусть и неуверенно.

Наблюдать было захватывающе.

Тони упрямо отказался признать, как дрогнуло его сердцебиение, и вместо этого принялся показывать Баки, как подготовить Зиму ко сну.

Так было безопаснее.

Барнс отнесся к своей новой обязанности очень серьезно и внимательно слушал наставления Тони. За пару дней он намного больше изучил практические аспекты заботы о Зиме и не уклонялся ни от одного.

Самоотверженности, очевидно, ему было не занимать.

Они справлялись с ежедневными обязанностями достаточно шустро, что давало Тони больше времени на работу, а Зиме – необходимое разнообразие в повседневную жизнь. Тони отвечал за утро и завтрак, просто потому, что так было удобнее. Затем Зима оставался рядом с Тони в мастерской, пока Барнс не забирал его. Обычно они уходили на пару часов, включая обед, возвращаясь потом для полуденного сна Зимы.

Чаще всего, пока Зима дремал, Барнс задерживался в мастерской. Тони не был уверен, почему, но он никогда не пытался выгнать его. В мастерской могло быть довольно одиноко, с тех пор как не было Брюса, чтоб составить ему компанию.

Барнс был поразительно ненавязчивым. Конечно же, он изредка спрашивал Тони о проектах, и они, бывало, пускались в длинные разговоры, но Барнс, казалось, чувствовал, когда дать Тони тишину и покой для работы, а когда тот был не прочь побеседовать.

Опять же, Барнсу нашлось место так просто, что это даже тревожно.

Барнс в итоге проводил часы в его мастерской, играя с ботами и Зимой, или болтая с Тони, когда тот имел время. Иногда он казался довольным просто сидеть в уголочке и читать, как будто это было самой естественной вещью во всем мире. Как ни странно, Тони так и чувствовал – было просто привыкнуть к присутствию Барнса в мастерской, и у него никогда не возникало желания прогнать того.

Короче говоря, наличие Барнса рядом оказалось дезориентирующе уютно.

Тони напомнил себе не привязываться к этому.

Первая попытка Барнса искупать Зиму прошла точно, как и у Тони. Даже притом, что Тони объяснил, как все делать, да и был с ними все время, Зима, очевидно, решил побыть сложным. Вероятно, он хотел проверить выдержку Барнса, или, может, просто наслаждался разбрызгиванием воды на не ожидающих того людей.

Тони чувствовал, что, наверное, и то, и другое.

Спустя считанные секунды Тони и Барнс были полностью промокшими, а Зима все продолжал упираться, когда Барнс пытался намылить ему волосы. Если честно, было довольно забавно, что двухлетний малыш строит двоих взрослых мужиков, и Тони едва сдерживал смех.

– Ладно, этого достаточно, – решительно заявил Барнс после третьей попытки вымыть Зиме волосы.

Барнс поднялся на ноги, и Тони приложил все усилия, чтобы не заметить, как белая, мокрая и почти просвечивающаяся футболка Барнса прилипла к его груди во всех правильных местах. Тони озадачено наблюдал, как Баки шагнул в ванну и сел прямо в одежде. Затем твердой, но ласковой рукой, Барнс выудил Зиму и усадил себе на колени.

Малыш выглядел настолько шокированным таким поворотом событий – как же, его гениальный план сорвался! – что Тони не смог удержаться от смеха. Барнс ответил ему триумфальным взглядом и принялся намыливать голову Зиме, выглядя чрезвычайно довольным собою.

Барнс почти душераздирающе осторожничал, когда прикасался к Зиме – как будто боялся, что тот рассыплется, и всегда, казалось, отдавал предпочтение правой руке, а не левой, даже для простейших задач. Тони не был уверен, боялся ли Барнс, что Зиме будет неприятна металлическая рука, или ему просто неудобно ее использовать, но решил воздержаться от вопросов.

Как только стало ясно, что Зима не собирается рваться на свободу – на самом деле он казался вполне счастливым в объятьях Барнса, Тони позволил себе расслабиться. Он прислонился к ванне, облокотившись на бортик и пристроив подбородок на ладонь, и созерцал, как Барнс купает Зиму.

Барнс полностью сосредоточился на этом задании, выражение его лица было выбивающе дух безмятежным. Что-то теплое и щекочущее разрасталось в груди Тони, но он быстро оттолкнул это. Ему не следовало заходить в эту степь. Эта дорога приведет только к страданиям.

Но он не мог прекратить смотреть.

Барнс был прекрасен.

Когда ему удавалось отпустить прошлое, он выглядел совершенно другим человеком с чистыми и завораживающе яркими глазами и улыбкой, заставляющей сердце Тони дрожать.

Его усмешка в этот момент не была исключением.

Несколько мокрых прядей выбились из хвостика Барнса и теперь прилипли к его коже, как произведение искусства. Одна из них очертила кривую подбородка Барнса, заставив пальцы Тони зудеть от нужды протянуть руку и нежно отодвинуть ее в сторону.

Впрочем, он никогда так не сделает, ведь не настолько дурак, чтоб думать, что лишнее прикосновение будет приветствоваться.

Тони рассмеялся, когда Зима откинулся и потерся вспененными волосами о грудь Барнса, пачкая его футболку. Невзирая на суровый взгляд на лице Барнса, Тони мог сказать, что тот в секундах от того, чтобы и самому расхохотаться.

Был в этом некий ужасный урок смирения – иметь позволение видеть искры веселья в глазах Барнса, его беззаботную радость, бесценную за пределами слов, и Тони старательно игнорировал теплое, трепетное чувство в груди. Он не был уверен, как долго сможет бороться с ним, но он приложит все усилия.

Он не собирался рушить счастье Барнса и заставлять его чувствовать неловкость, достаточную, чтобы вернуться под свой панцирь – не из-за чего-то настолько глупого, как влюбленность.

После того, как Зима привык к Барнсу, ему, похоже, стало легче проводить время и с другими Мстителями. Он все еще больше всех любил Тони – с Барнсом в качестве запасного, но он изредка позволял и Наташе почитать ему после обеда, и был вне себя от радости каждый раз, когда Стив садился порисовать с ним.

Воспитание Зимы становилось все более и более командным усилием, и Тони не был полностью уверен, что с этим делать. За ним все еще была главная ответственность, и Зима все так же спал в его кровати – его кошмары оставались слишком тяжелыми, чтоб он отдыхал в собственной комнате, но вся команда, казалось, состязалась за обязанности няньки.

Как бы Тони не ценил интерес всех к благополучию Зимы, на некоторые вопросы все еще не было ответа. 

Никто не говорил о будущем Зимы. Никто не упоминал, будет ли он отныне оставаться с ними, и, если да, то с кем. Вероятно, они все ждали, когда же Барнс сделает официальное заявление о том, что Зима стал неизменной константой в их жизни, но этого не произошло.

Тони начинал переживать насчет материальных нюансов. Им следовало озаботиться свидетельством о рождении Зимы, без разницы, сколько лжи придется нагородить. Им надо бы сводить Зиму к подходящему детскому доктору, потому что медики из штаба не были специалистами по лечению малышей. Они должны заняться планированием дошкольного периода и организацией встреч с другими детьми.

Они больше не могли увиливать от темы существования Зимы и его затянувшегося пребывания с Мстителями, но никто, казалось, не был готов к тому, чтобы сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки. И даже Тони. Он больше, чем обычно, был в ужасе от перспективы потерять малыша – особенно теперь, когда Барнс и Зима так сблизились.

У Барнса все еще было право забрать у него Зиму, и Тони знал, что не выдержит такой удар.

Рано или поздно, но забота о будущем Зимы перевесит его страхи, и он поднимет вопрос – он знал это наверняка, но пока что он еще не дошел к такой точке. Так что вместо этого он решил просто держать рот на замке, как трус фантастического уровня, которым он сейчас, может, и был.

У Тони едва сердце не остановилось от страха в то утро, когда он проснулся и осознал, что беспробудно спал всю ночь. Обычно он вскакивал от кошмаров Зимы, и если этого не случилось, то, значит, или он больше не в постели, или же Тони оставил его ночью наедине с жуткими видениями.

Ни один из вариантов не был приемлемым.

Но Зима был рядом и мирно спал на животе под боком Тони, как и всегда. А вот что было не как всегда, так это металлическая ладонь на спине ребенка и, собственно, суперсолдат, к которому эта рука и была прикреплена.

Барнс крепко спал с другой стороны от Зимы с мягким, беззащитным выражением лица. Робкие утренние лучи пробивались сквозь окно, превращая волосы Барнса в темное золото и сверкая на металлических пластинах его руки.

Он был потрясающе красив.

Тони закрыл глаза и попытался собраться с мыслями. Он, должно быть, заснул, пока Барнс читал Зиме сказку на ночь. С тех пор, как Барнс влился в рутину, они с Тони договорились укладывать Зиму спать по очереди, но чаще всего все равно занимались этим вместе.

Прошлая ночь не была исключением, и Тони обматерил себя последними словами за потерю бдительности. Он всегда старался ложиться только после того, как Зима задремлет и Барнс закроет за собой дверь, чтобы избежать чего-то в таком духе. Тони не сердился, что Барнс решил не уходить – он, судя по всему, был тем, кто оберегал сегодня Зиму от дурных снов, но в этом-то и проблема. Тони хотелось, чтобы Барнс остался на ночь, и он не мог поверить, что хоть один раз испытал, на что же это похоже.

Как теперь Тони должен был сдерживать свои чувства, когда знал, как выглядит Барнс, спящий рядом с Зимой? И при этом еще и в кровати Тони? И будто этого мало, Барнс еще и обеспечил ему первую спокойную ночь за несколько недель?

Честно говоря, это больше, чем сердце Тони вообще может выдержать.

Так что он просто и дальше лежал с закрытыми глазами, игнорируя обжигающее чувство внутри.

Только когда Зима начал возиться, Тони осмелился открыть глаза. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы притвориться, будто его сердце не пропустило удар, когда он встретился взглядом с уже проснувшимся Барнсом, но ему не удалось обмануть даже себя. Барнс еще выглядел сонным, его улыбка была такой нежной, что у Тони сжалось в груди от тоски.

Барнс зевнул и погладил Зиму по спине – похоже, даже не осознавая этого.

– Доброе утро, – хрипло пробормотал он.

Тони каким-то образом удалось улыбнуться ему в ответ.

– Доброе, – отозвался он, отчаянно и безрезультатно желая, чтобы его сердце прекратило свой дикий галоп.

Барнсу следовало бы перестать выглядеть таким чертовски счастливым, пока Тони не начал загадывать лишнего.

Как же он сильно облажался.

В любом случае, Тони был немало удивлен своим очевидным влечением к Барнсу, но все же это имело смысл. Благодаря Зиме они проводили много времени вместе, и Тони наконец получил возможность узнать Барнса не просто в качестве лучшего друга Стива.

Если все-таки осмеливаться делать лишние предположения, то Барнс теперь был и его другом тоже.

Внимание, которым его щедро одаривал Барнс, было довольно лестным. Он спрашивал Тони о его проектах, обо всем, что ему нравится и что – нет, и слушал все ответы, кивая точно на нужных моментах. Он, казалось, искренне интересовался, а еще, очевидно, мастерская была для него чем-то вроде укрытия, где он мог бы найти безопасный уголок.

Как Тони вообще должен был сопротивляться чувствам? 

Не то чтобы к этому моменту он не простил уже Барнса за то, что случилось с его родителями, а ведь это было последним, что могло бы сдержать его. Барнс был добрым, терпеливым и на удивление забавным, когда расслаблялся достаточно, чтобы позволять себе язвить. А еще он обожал Зиму и всегда находил способы облегчить Тони жизнь: или занимаясь с Зимой еще часик-другой, чтобы Тони успел закончить проект, или и вовсе оставаясь на ночь, чтобы Тони мог нормально отоспаться.

Барнс был настолько заботливым, что это даже ранило, и Тони просто влюбился в него, несмотря на все усилия. К несчастью, Тони знал, что этому не суждено кончится хорошо, так что он пытался засунуть свои эмоции куда поглубже, отказываясь признавать пресловутых бабочек в животе.

Барнс заслуживал лучшего.

– Стив сказал, что мне надо привести в порядок документы Зимы.

Тони так и замер с отверткой в руке и сердцем, ухнувшем в пятки. Он поднял взгляд от проводка внутри предплечья Барнса.

– Что?

Тони с трудом удержался от дрожи в голосе.

Они сидели в мастерской, занимаясь ежемесячным осмотром и ремонтом руки Баки. Зимы в этот раз с ними не было, ведь ему полезно проводить хоть какое-то время с другими, как бы сильно Тони не нервничал, когда Зима был не у него на глазах. Сегодня удача улыбнулась Уилсону.

– Ну, – Барнс выглядел озадаченным, пока почесывал подбородок свободной рукой, – я хочу сказать, ему нужна личность и все такое. Официальное опекунство и социальное страхование.

Ужас стал Тони комком поперек горла, и он отчаянно попытался проглотить его.

Вот то, чего он боялся. Он потеряет Зиму.

Тони не был готов. Сомнительно, что он вообще когда-нибудь был бы. Его пальцы судорожно сжали отвертку, а грудь вдруг оказалась слишком тесной, чтобы нормально дышать. Ну или же у него начинался приступ паники.

– Да, – хрипло согласился он, – не помешало бы.

Тони знал, что это только вопрос времени, когда комната вокруг станет вращаться. Он осторожно закрыл панель на руке Баки и отложил отвертку на верстак, надеясь, что Барнс не увидит, как сильно трясутся его ладони.

– Я думаю, мы назовем его моим пра-праплемянником или еще кем-то в таком духе, – продолжил Барнс, его пальцы загудели, когда он согнул их, проверяя функциональность. – Потому что правда, очевидно, не годится для таких дел, но он вырастет, выглядя точно как я, и поэтому нам надо сделать вид, что мы какие-то родственники.

Тони сподобился только на кивок, настолько ему передавило горло. Барнс бросил взгляд на него, и Тони вознес молитву всем богам, чтобы только его покер-фейса было достаточно, чтобы скрыть панику.

– Стив говорит, что твои адвокаты могли бы помочь с деталями?

Тони заставил себя ответить. Не важно, насколько это больно, но Тони сделает все, чтобы у Зимы было хорошее будущее.

– Конечно. Просто дай знать, когда мне назначить вам встречу.

– А когда удобно тебе?

Честно говоря, Тони надеялся, что ему не придется присутствовать там лично. Он не уверен, что сможет спокойно наблюдать, как Зиму отдают кому-то другому. Он отвел взгляд и поднялся с места, отворачиваясь к рабочему столу, иначе Барнс, без сомнения, увидел бы мучение в его глазах.

– Не думаю, что мне надо там быть для этого, – отозвался он, пытаясь звучать небрежно. 

Повисло короткое молчание, как будто Барнс опешил от его ответа.

– Уверен, что надо, – сказал он. – Ты же должен подписать документы, верно?

Прошла добрая секунда прежде, чем Тони осознал смысл этих слов, и он не мог не повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на Барнса. Тот выглядел смущенным, между его бровей залегла морщинка. Когда их взгляды встретились, смятение сменилось шоком понимания:

– Ты думал, что я не дам тебе стать одним из его опекунов?

Барнс звучал опустошенно. Он встал со стула, собранный и серьезный, и Тони пришлось подавить желание отступить на шаг назад.

– Тони, он больше твой, чем мой. Без тебя я и понятия не имел бы, что делать.

Каким-то образом Тони удалось-таки проглотить этот удушающий комок в горле, и облегчение накатило на него одной волной. Зима останется с ним. Тони закрыл глаза, сгорбившись, пока пытался замедлить болезненно быстрое сердцебиение.

А потом было нежное прикосновение к запястью Тони, и подняв взгляд, он обнаружил, что Барнс держит его за руку. Глаза Барнса были такими искренними, что Тони перехватило дыхание.

– Я думал, ты знал, – прошептал он.

Тони заторможено покачал головой.

– Я просто… я не мог понять, почему ты позволил, чтобы это было моим.

– Тони, да я бы положил весь мир у твоих ног.

И Тони не мог ничего поделать с тем, как замерло его сердце. Наверное, есть какое-нибудь вполне рациональное объяснение, почему Барнс так сказал, но как раз был неподходящий момент для размышлений, ведь Барнс осторожно переплел их пальцы, притягивая Тони ближе.

Барнс просто смотрел, и его невыразимо синие глаза были теплыми и умоляющими:

– Я говорил себе подождать, пока все не уладится, но сейчас я так не думаю. Похоже, ты понял все совершенно превратно.

Снова было трудно дышать, но теперь уже по совсем другой причине. Если они приблизятся еще хоть чуть-чуть, то Тони сможет сосчитать все ресницы Барнса.

– Барнс?..

– Ты уже давно можешь называть меня Баки.

Тони сглотнул, все внутри сворачивалось от волнения.

– Баки, – исправился он. – Не уверен, что правильно понимаю.

К его удивлению, Баки улыбнулся – ласково и нежно. Он успокаивающе растирал большим пальцем круги на тыльной стороне его ладони.

– Наверное, меня и вправду сложно понять. Я имею в виду, что хочу обе наши фамилии на документах Зимы. И я… – он сделал паузу и быстро сглотнул, как будто ища в себе смелость. – И если ты когда-нибудь сможешь простить меня за то, что я сделал с твоими родителями…

– Я простил тебя много месяцев назад, – может, и не следовало перебивать, но Тони не мог позволить Баки думать, будто до сих пор винит его.

Глаза Баки расширились от удивления, будто возможность, что Тони простит его, даже не приходила ему в голову. Тони сжал его ладонь.

– Это не твоя вина. Они заставили тебя сделать это.

Баки, кажется, понадобился момент, чтобы осознать услышанное. В конце концов, ему даже удалось хоть немного улыбнуться.

– Не уверен, что достоин прощения, но спасибо.

– Ерунда, – решительно заверил Тони. – Ты заслуживаешь нового начала, заслуживаешь счастья.

Улыбка Баки стала откровеннее, и он снова потянул Тони за руку, притягивая его так близко, что Тони пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

– Кстати об этом, – мурлыкнул он. – Ты не дал мне договорить.

Тони надо было бы быть совсем глупым, чтобы не понять, куда все движется. Он все еще не был полностью уверен, почему это происходит – Баки мог выбрать кого-то получше, чем Тони, но он не мог бы солгать себе, будто не хотел такого поворота событий уже долгие недели.

– Продолжай, – попросил он, с удовольствием отмечая, что голос его не подвел.

Баки решил не тратить время на долгие вступления.

\- Ты позволишь мне позвать тебя на свидание?

Только того, как Баки сформулировал просьбу, было достаточно, чтобы по спине Тони прошла волна восторженной дрожи. За всю долгую жизнь он был на множестве свиданий, но никто никогда его так не спрашивал.

– Да, – ответил Тони несколько быстрее, чем, вероятно, надо бы, но Баки, казалось, не судил его. – Ты можешь позвать меня на свидание.

Баки ухмыльнулся, его левая рука аккуратно опустилась на бедро Тони.

– Как насчет этой пятницы?

Тони перехватило дыхание, но все же сумел улыбнуться.

– Звучит чудесно.

Наверное, ему придется полностью перекроить расписание, но он сделает это без всяких колебаний, если это значит, что он проведет время наедине с Баки.

– И Стив может побыть нянькой? – уточнил Баки.

– Да, вполне, – легко согласился Тони.

Прошла секунда, и они наверное выглядели влюбленными идиотами, которые не могут насмотреться друг на друга, но Тони было плевать. Он поднял свободную руку и бережно провел большим пальцем по линии челюсти Баки.

– С нетерпением жду этого, – признался он.

– Я тоже, – улыбнулся Баки.

– Встава-а-ай!

Тони застонал и зарылся в подушку поглубже. Маленькие руки упрямо, но несильно пихнули его в плечо, пытаясь сдвинуть с места.

– Ну дава-а-ай же! – заныл Зима. Он бросил пытаться вытолкнуть Тони из постели и вместо этого занялся вытаскиванием из-под него подушки. – То-они-и!

– Снежи-иночка, – потянул Тони в отместку. И ожидаемо получил короткое хихиканье в ответ.

– Просыпайся! – скомандовал Зима. – Завтрак!

Когда Зима сказал, то и сам Тони учуял запах кофе, и этого было достаточно, чтобы он открыл глаза и посмотрел на четырехлетнего мальчишку, который залез в его кровать. Они были только вдвоем, а значит, наверное, Баки уже давно встал, как впрочем и обычно. 

Сквозь окно спальни пробивался по-весеннему нежные солнечные лучи, и Тони видел, как вершины заснеженных гор и заостренных деревьев возвышаются тут и там на многие мили вдаль. Мда, Баки всегда выбирал места для семейного отдыха где-то в глубинке, а не как Тони.

– Вафли? – уточнил он. Их Баки умеет готовить лучшими в мире.

– Вафли, – подтвердил Зима, очень вдумчиво кивая.

Тони вздохнул прежде, чем откинуть одеяло прочь.

– Хорошо, но только из-за вафель.

Только он поднялся с кровати, как Зима уже поднял руки, чтобы его подняли. Тони не отказал, хотя Зима становился слишком взрослым, чтобы везде его носить – ну, или, может, спина Тони уже не та.

– Идем, – он усадил Зиму на бедро и тот схвати Тони за футболку. – Что будем делать сегодня, снежинка? – спросил он по пути в кухню.

Арендованное ими шале казалось Баки целым дворцом, но Тони считал его откровенно крошечным. 

– Снеговика! – вскрикнул Зима.

– Естественно, ведь тех трех вчера было явно недостаточно, – согласился Тони со всей серьезностью.

Он зашел в кухню и не смог удержаться от глупейшей из улыбок, когда увидел готовящего завтрак Баки. Волосы того были собраны в неаккуратный пучок, его ноги были босыми, несмотря на холодный пол, и Тони был уверен, что никогда не видел никого красивее.

Баки оторвался от вафельницы и улыбнулся ему в ответ.

– Доброе утро.

– Очень доброе, – отозвался Тони, делая шаг к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Зима скривился, но Тони его проигнорировал. – Птенчик сказал мне, что ты готовишь вафли.

– А есть лучший способ вытащить тебя из постели? – ухмыльнулся Баки.

Тони закатил глаза, отходя, чтобы усадить Зиму за стол.

– Меньше сарказма – больше вафель.

– Есть, командир, – полушутливо откликнулся Баки, еще счастливее улыбаясь в ответ на уничтожающий взгляд Тони.

Баки едва успел поставить тарелку на стол раньше, чем Зима уже наколол себе одну на вилку.

– Он ест столько же, как и ты, – отметил Тони, расслабляясь в тот же момент, как руки Баки обвивают его за пояс. Баки стоял за ним сплошной стеной тепла.

– Это наследственное, – ответил Баки, но его голос звучал небрежно – может, потому, что он был несколько занят, оставляя поцелуи на шеи Тони. У Тони немного ослабли колени, как, впрочем, бывало каждый раз в такие моменты. Баки притянул его ближе, касаясь губами уха. – Люблю тебя, – прошептал он.

Как и всегда, когда Баки говорил эти слова, Тони почувствовал, как трепещет его сердце. Он с трудом верил, что ему так повезло, но сейчас ему просто хотелось отбросить сомнения и принять все, что ему давал Баки.

Он протянул руку, чтобы расчесать пальцами волосы Баки.

– И я тебя, – ответил он, улыбнувшись, когда губы Баки коснулись уголка его рта. 

Баки обнял его еще чуть крепче, целуя в щеку.

Зима проигнорировал их обоих, куда больше заинтересованный вафлями.


End file.
